To see you again...
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Ginny and Draco as the main characters um can't say too much or i'll give it all away. I actually added another chapter!!!
1. Default Chapter

To see you again...   
  
  
  
"I'd give anything to see you again." She whispered. "Anything to see your smiling face just once more. To hear those three sweet words come out of your mouth." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked out at the ocean. "I can't believe it's been three years since I last saw you. Three years since you last held me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear."   
She tore her eyes away from the ocean and looked down at her pale hands. They had grown thinner since his disappearance. "I wish I could see you again. I'd give my own life just to have you here. I know you'd do the same for me. Since y-you died to protect me from Voldemort." More tears streamed down her pale cheeks.   
Her crimson robes hung loosely off her thin form. Her dark hair blew wildly in the wind. She had dyed it black shortly after he perished. Her eyes, a sparkling brown, once full of life now were desolate and blank. It was as if a part of her had died that fateful night along with her lover.   
Still more tears slid down her cheeks. It seemed as if all she had been doing for the past three years was crying. She had worn black to her brother's wedding and cried through the whole thing. She kept seeing his smiling face flash into her mind. She knew she shouldn't obsess over his death but it was hard not to. She knew the dead were supposed to be remembered but not obsessed over but she couldn't help it. She could never forget him or how he made her feel during the three years they had been dating. The first year they had kept it a secret but then they had to tell someone.   
"Draco why did you have to die?!" She screamed. "We had our whole lives ahead of us!" She yelled a bit quieter. "Why'd you have to leave me. I loved you." She got very quiet at the end and fell to the ground.   
"Damn Voldemort for ruining my life and Draco's. Damn Harry for not saving Draco when he had the chance. Damn Ron for being there that night!"   
~ "Lucius!"   
"Yes master?"   
"Kill the girl!"   
"Yes master." The hooded figure Ginny knew as Lucius Malfoy lifted his wand and pointed it at Ginny. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ginny was too terrified to move. "Your life ends now! Avada Kedavra!"   
"Ginny!" Draco yelled as he jumped in front of Ginny shielding her from the curse and sacrificing his own life.   
"NO!!!!" Ginny and Lucius shrieked at the same time as Draco's lifeless form fell onto the ground. She never saw his body again after Harry carried her quickly away. ~   
To this day she had no idea where he was buried. The ministry hadn't tried to hard to find his body.   
"Ginny?" Draco's voice questioned softly.   
"No I will not turn around. You aren't real." She muttered into the sand.   
"Ginny turn around! I am real!"   
"No you are dead! Ginny stop talking to yourself he's just a figment of your imagination."   
She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny I'm not dead."   
She quickly spun around and her eyes lit up. She threw her arms around his neck. "Draco! Oh my god it's true! But how?"   
He hugged her for a few minutes before answering. "You saved my life." He murmured into her hair. "I've been watching so long to see you again."   
"Saved your life? No you saved mine."   
"Then I guess we're even."   
"But how?!"   
"The watch you bought me for my birthday. The curse hit it and reflected off hitting the dark lord."   
****   
Ginny woke with a start. "Draco?" She asked hopefully looking at the side of the bed next to her. It was empty. "NO!" She yelled.   
"Gin? You ok?" A voice called from a dark corner of the room   
"I am now." She muttered before falling back asleep.


	2. People Aren't Always Who They Appear To ...

To See You Again   
Chapter Two  
People Aren't Always Who They Appear To Be  
  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke and saw Draco sitting up in bed and staring at the floor.   
"Draco?" Her voice seemed to startle him for he jumped slightly, probably from the noise after sitting in the perfect silence for hours.   
His blonde head turned to her. She could see his eyes were different somehow. Not cold exactly but tired and... there was something she just couldn't place in them. She noted he seemed a bit paler than she remembered but he had been gone for so long maybe she didn't remember him perfectly. "Huh?"  
"What were you doing up last night?"  
He paled a bit more and looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um... I-I," he swallowed, "couldn't sleep."  
Ginny quirked a brow. "So you were in a dark corner of my room at some odd time. Right. Makes perfect sense now." She was being sarcastic of course but with a good point. Why would he be in a dark corner in the middle of the night all because he couldn't sleep?   
"Does it really matter? I mean I'm back now. That's all that should matter."  
He was too charming and persuasive for her to resist. He stroked her cheek softly, barely even touching it. He fingered a lock of her black hair then returned his eyes to her face. "Why did you dye your hair?"  
"I-I..." She really had no reason. After his supposed death, she had just felt the need to do it. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time.   
He smiled softly. "Here give me your wand."  
"Where's yours?" Ginny asked curiously as she picked hers up from the stand next to her bed.   
She handed it to him. "I'm not sure." He still seemed a bit uncomfortable.   
Draco took the wand in his pale hand and muttered a spell. He looked her over and grinned. "There's the Ginny I remember."  
Ginny stood and walked over to the mirror. Instead of seeing the dark, perfectly straight head of hair, she was used to seeing she saw wavy vibrant red hair curling at the ends. Two locks were hanging down her face separate from the rest of the hair. She smiled at her reflection. She hadn't truly smiled since Draco's "death" until he had appeared yesterday.  
"So how's Potter?" Draco seemed nervous. He was tapping his foot on the floor and darting his eyes around in a paranoid fashion.  
"He's fine..." Ginny paused and studied him. "Um... Draco? Is everything... ok?"   
"Yeah. Everything's fine. It's just a bit strange..."  
"What's strange?"  
His face went red and he seemed to have said too much. "N-nothing." He stammered.   
"Ok..." She didn't want to press him. She figured she'd just ask him later when he wanted to talk. "So what are we going to do today?"  
-------  
"Mr. Fudge, sir?"  
"What?" Fudge snapped. He was in the middle of an important letter when his fool of an assistant had to interrupt him. "This better be important."  
"It is sir." The assistant, a boy by the name of Neville Longbottom, paused as if trying to decide whether to tell him or not.  
"Well spit it out boy. I don't have all day." Fudge had grown considerably impatient over the past few years. Ever since Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts three years ago he had been quite busy with everything.  
"It's about Draco Malfoy." Neville said softly.  
"What about him? It can't be too important. I mean the boy died three years ago."  
"That's the thing sir. He's not quite so dead anymore."  
Fudge studied Neville to see if he was lying. "What do you mean Neville?" It was one of the few times Fudge had ever called him by his first name.  
"I mean Draco Malfoy has returned to life." Neville's tone was dark and spooked. That was really no surprise though. It wasn't everyday a person just returned from the dead. Especially one killed by Avada Kedavra with thirty or so witnesses watching.   
------  
A/N: I got an idea for a continuation of this story. It's not going to be just a sappy love story anymore. Darker theme now. Why is Draco acting so strange now? Do you get the idea Fudge and Neville know more about Draco's "death" than everyone thinks? Please review.   
A/N 2: Before I forget I've got an interesting challenge. No prize except maybe me mailing you new chapters of this story before they are uploaded (upon request of course) or any of my other stories.  
Here are the guidelines:   
1.) No flames.  
2.) Must include the word "Draco" exactly 8 times.  
3.) Must have the name "Ginny" 4 times.  
4.) Must have the name "Meagan Malfoy" in there twice.  
5.) Needs to include something about a fuzzy potato chip.   
6.) Needs to use the words "fuzzy purple pencil" and "polka dotted typewriter" in there somewhere.  
7.) Needs to be at least 12 sentences long.  
8.) Must have at least one good comment on the story and/or one suggestion for something to be added in the story.  
9.) Needs to use every letter of the alphabet at least once.  
10.) Should make at least some sense.  
  
I really want to see who can pull this one off. I forgot one.  
11.) Needs to make reference to your "orange striped alien friend".  
  
Well that's it. Happy reviewing!! :) 


	3. Dark Intentions Unknown

To See You Again  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dark Intentions Remain Unknown  
  
  
  
"Master the boy has indeed returned."  
  
"What?!" The tall, hooded figure hissed. "That can't be!"  
  
"It is so, my lord. He was spotted this morning not fifty feet from here."  
  
"But who would return such a child? We all know the mark!"  
  
"I'm not sure master but… perhaps it was the mother..."  
  
"No, the mother hated the boy. Besides only the father would know of such a spell."  
  
"Then perhaps it was him?" The voice of a considerably shorter, hooded figure asked tentatively. After all, he was challenging the loyalty of one of the most loyal head figures Voldemort had.  
  
"All the father wanted the boy for was power and more wealth. You know how he is."  
  
"He was never that was during our early school years…"  
  
"Well obviously he has changed, Wormtail."  
  
"But my lord – "  
  
"Do not challenge what I say, Wormtail!"  
  
"Yes, master." The shorter man hung his head slightly and cringed a bit hoping his master would not hurt him once more. Though he knew deep down his master would find some reason to punish him later that evening.  
  
"Where is this boy currently staying?"  
  
"A-are you thinking of going after him?!"  
  
"Of course, why shouldn't I? Do you think me weak or incompetent like yourself?" It was a question asked delicately but there was a hissing rage hidden under it. Wormtail knew he had to answer correctly or he might be killed. In these recent years he had became less and less useful to his master. He knew he was next to worthless on Voldemort's list.  
  
"Uh-of course not milord!"  
  
-----  
  
"Draco." Ginny finally said after the seventh time she had seen Draco looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" He seemed almost preoccupied with something other than their walk to the muggle movies.  
  
"Is someone following us?"  
  
"No. What would give you that idea?"  
  
She began in a casual tone, "Oh nothing other than the paranoid way you keep looking over you bloody shoulder!"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Bloody hell Draco! I've seen you look back there at least seven times since we left my house!"  
  
Draco bit his bottom lip in a way that was so un-Draco-like that Ginny had to exclaim. "What the hell is wrong Draco? You've been acting funny since yesterday!"  
  
He put a hand on his forehead, cupping the side of his face for a second, closing his eyes, and moving his lips as if whispering a silent prayer.  
  
When he opened his eyes once more, Ginny noted his eyes were a deep, stormy gray. They were only that way when he was troubled. She had only seem them that way once before, when the had been dating in their later years at Hogwarts, and it scared her.  
  
"Draco what's wrong?! Tell me!"  
  
He took a deep breath and looked as if he would like nothing more than to tell her. "I can't… You're in danger already, just being with me! If I was to tell you more and they found out, they'd… I swear to the great gods I won't let it happen!"  
  
"They'd what? Won't let what happen?" Ginny demanded frantically. People were looking at them now, but Ginny didn't care.  
  
"Torture and kill you… That's… putting it lightly…"  
  
She gasped. "Who? And why do they want you?!"  
  
"Who? Everyone!"  
  
"Why don't you got to the ministry about it?"  
  
"I can't! They're in the ministry! And plus the ministry won't want a," Draco frantically thought to cover his little slip up. "A-a person like me in the world!"  
  
"Tell me Draco!"  
  
"I – " He caught a flicker of swift movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head. "Shit! Ginny I'll be back." He kissed her cheek and in a second, he was gone.  
  
-----  
  
Hot tears stung her eyes. Why had she ever fallen for him? Why couldn't she have just chosen Harry? Draco never could lie to her but he could tell half-truths… Harry wouldn't try to do that but…  
  
"I love Draco, not Harry. I never really loved Harry… I loved the hero everyone thought he was." She said bitterly.  
  
She was in her room later that day, waiting for Draco's return. How she hated the long hours of waiting for him… Wishing she even had a small sign, he was alive and well. Anything could have happened to him... The way he sounded it seemed everyone was after him – or had Draco always exaggerated? She couldn't remember… All that mattered now was that she had Draco back and she wasn't going to let him leave again.  
  
With that thought, Ginny got her coat off the bed and headed into the storm.  
  
She was going to find her love, her Draco, and nothing at all – not even the great gods up on Olympus – could stop her. Nothing would stand between her and Draco.  
  
'Nothing!' She thought determinedly. 'Not even death!'  
  
----  
  
A/N: Oh my god! Actually got a chapter up! 'Tis a miracle! My muse has actually returned from her long break. Many thanks to those who have reviewed and anyone who did the review challenge won. Their names will be posted at the end of this note. Also the names of those who have reviewed.  
  
I am currently attempting to update every single one of my stories, aside from Forbidden Love, which I am presently trying to rewrite. It isn't coming along so well but eventually it shall be up!  
  
As many of you may have noticed I have a fascination with Greek gods and goddesses and such. You will hear reference made to them quite frequently. Anyway on with the congrats!  
  
  
  
Thank you to those who completed my review challenge! I let it slide if you made one little mistake; after all, it was a tough one! So here are the results:  
  
Fallen Pheniox  
  
Jocelyn Magus  
  
Paper Tiger  
  
|And many thanks to those who have reviewed! | | | |Megan | |Aliana Gallengher | |Jocelyn Magus | |Princess of Mirrors | |HD luvs Ty-kun | |Amy | |GoldenSilence | 


End file.
